Here go Again
by MissyCabot
Summary: Sinopse: Eu havia acabado de pegar a estrada para Forks , e sinceramente eu não sabia o que estava sentindo naquele momento não demorou muito para que as arvores de La Push começassem a surgir em meio a estrada e junto com todo aquele cenário, lembranças começaram a invadir a minha mente, e por mais que eu lutasse contra elas, tudo que me restava no fim, era o doce e amargo sabor


** Capitulo 1.**

Eu havia acabado de pegar a estrada para Forks , e sinceramente eu não sabia o que estava sentindo naquele momento não demorou muito para que as arvores de La Push começassem a surgir em meio a estrada e junto com todo aquele cenário, lembranças começaram a invadir a minha mente, e por mais que eu lutasse contra elas, tudo que me restava no fim, era o doce e amargo sabor da dor.

Haviam se passado exatos 5 anos que Edward havia me abanonado em meio a floresta umida e escura, logo após os meses que se seguiram, Charlie e Renne me mandaram para uma temporada na Europa . A estrada estava coberta daquela neblina espessa, tipica de Forks, e era como se aquela noite fosse completamente vivida na minha mente ainda:

" Após as duras palavras ditas na clareira, Edward sumira me meio a neblina que cobria o bosuqe naquela noite,a dor me tomou por completo, e eu apaguei"

Na manhã seguinte acordei no meu quarto, com Charlie dormindo do lado do minha cama, ele parecia ter ficado ali a madrugada inteira, dmeorei algum tempo até que reagisse, Charlie havia tenntado de tudo, até que ele e Renne resolveram me mandar para uma temporada em Londres na casa da minha tia, e agora quase 6 anos depois , eu estava de volta a Forks.

Eu podia sentir minhas mãos tremendo enquanto segurava o voltante e encarava a imensa pedra de diamente em meu dedo direito, eu ainda não sabia o que esperar ai voltar para Forks , aliás eu sequer sabia porque estava voltando, se eu poderia convidar Charlie para o meu casamento por email, isso mesmo eu estava noiva.

O medo de reencontrar Edward era maior do que qualquer coisa, e ao mesmo tempo eu tinha certeza de que isso não aconteceria, pois os Culens haviam partido naquela noite, eles já não moravam em Forks há muito tempo, então eu havia que me convencer de que Forks era um lugar seguro agora, que eu poderia ir lá, sem que tudo desmoronasse.

De repente a cidade chuvosa surgira na minha frente, e antes que eu pudesse tomar o controle, as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto, estacionei o carro em frente a antiga casa de Charlie, e ainda se parecia exatamente com a casa que eu conhecia, porém com um pequeno detalhe, ela parecia diferente, assim como eu estava diferente.

Assim que desci do carro, Charlie apareceu na varanda, ele parecia mais velho, sua barba e cabelos agora tinham fios brancos, porém ele ainda parecia o mesmo Charlie de sempre, ele sorriu ao me ver, e veio caminhando em minha direção, e ao se aproxmar abriu os braços esperando pelo meu abraço.

\- Oi Pai. Eu disse envolvendo-o em um abraço e percebendo sua surpresa com a minha presença

\- Oi Bells. Ele respondeu

\- O que te trouxe até Forks? - Ele me indagou sorrindo

\- Vim lhe contar algumas novidades e pegar algumas coisas que ficaram por aqui. Eu resmunguei enquanto caminhava em direçao a casa. Antes que eu pudesse perceber escorreguei numa camada de gelo que ainda derretia, cai de bunda no chão, por alguns instantes como se fosse um vendaval repentino, eu pude ouvir a doce gargalhada de Edward.

\- Bella? Bella? - Meu pai chamava por mim enquanto eu parecia presa na loucura da minha mente.

\- Ai..Eu resmunguei enquanto me levantava

\- Como sempre você desastrada.. Meu pai disse enquanto sorria.

\- Sim...Resmunguei...

\- Vamos entrar, me dê a mochila. - Charlie disse enquanto pegava minha mochila.

Caminhamos em silêncio para dentro da casa, a sala continuava do mesmo jeito, Charlie não era muito bom nesse negócio d emudanças, a não ser pelo fato dele ter uma tv nova e bem maior que a antiga, e uma foto minha reinava solitária na parte de cima da lareira.

\- Charlie, Jake ainda mora por aqui? Eu perguntei curiosa, havia realmente muito tempo desde que eu havia falado com Jake.

-Bom, Billy ainda está em La Push, então acredito que Jake ainda esteja por lá, quer dizer ele terminou a faculdade tem pouco tempo, e voltou para cá. Charlie respondeu

\- Hmm, acho que mais tarde vou visitá-lo. Eu disse enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao meu antigo quarto.

\- E esse anel imenso no seu dedo, acredito que a Senhorita tenha novidades para me contarw - Charlie me indagou .

\- Então, prefiro tomar um banho primeiro, eu vim aqui pra isso. - Eu respondi enquanto terminava de subir as escadas, joguei a mochila em cima da minha velha cama, entrar naquele quarto era como voltar no tempo, era como se eu me deixasse derrotar mais uma vez, mas eu não podia me deixar tomar por aquela dor novamente, resprei fundo e peguei a toalha e minha necessaire, e caminhei lentamente para o banheiro, aquela casa me recordava coisas que eu não desejava.

Abri o chuveiro deixando a água morna descer pelo meu corpo, fazendo com que todos os meus músculos relaxassem, uma sensação de alivio me invadia lentamente, uma pequena queimação no peito, mas eu sabia que podia continuar, eu viera apenas para convidar meu pai para o meu casamento, e era isso apenas que eu devia fazer, sai do chuveiro pegando a toalha, mas não sem antes encarar a tatuagem que eu havia feito com o brasão dos Cullens nas costas, poucos meses depois de Edward me deixar, era um lembrete constante da dor que ele havia me causado, porém também era uma lembrança de todo o amor que havia existido entre nós.

Me enrolei na toalha e enquanto me penteava , eu encara meu reflexo, buscando por algum indicio da antiga Bella, mas ela não parecia estar mais ali, os cabelos escuros e curtos agora, o rosto mais maduro, enfim aquela era eu agora, a antiga Bella havia se perdido em meio a um pesadelo cheio de dor e mistérios.

\- Bella vou por o jantar - Ouvi Charlie gritando no andar debaixo

\- Ok, já vou descer- Eu respondi

Sai do banheiro e fui para o quarto, peguei uma calça de moletom preta e uma bvlusa branca, me vesti e desci as escadas, Charlie me esperava no sofá vendo o jogo, aquilo me fez sorrir por alguns momentos.

\- Algumas coisas nunca mudam né? Eu resmunguei enquanto sorria

\- Bom, como você eu tenho alfumas novidades para contar - Eu disse enquanto pegava um pedaço de pizza e mostrava o anel de noivado para Charlie.

\- Fale-me sobre seu noivo ? - Charlie pediu curioso e desconfiado

-Bem, Damon é o tipo do cara tranquilo , gentil e com certeza é o meu melhor amigo. Eu o descrevi para Charlie

\- E onde o conheceu? Ele me indagou, eu devia estar preparada para o interrogatório.

\- Na Faculdade, ele era meu professor de Literatura inglesa. Eu respondi observando a reação de Charlie

\- Pelo que vejo, ele me parece um cara responsavél, porém amanhã vou puxar a ficha dele para saber mais, espero que ele tome conta de você. - Charlie disse me encarando

\- Sério mesmo Pai, que você vai fazer isso - Eu disse retrucando

\- Preciso saber quem vai casar com a minha filha. Charlie disse sorrindo.

\- Ele pretende vir aqui me conhecer - Charlie realmente não iria desistir do interrogatório.

\- Sim, acredito que ele venha pra cá assim que chegar de viagem, ele foi para Dallas para reunião de algum negócio da família dele. Eu respondi.

Eu havia omitido apenas um pequeno detalhe sobre Damon, um detalhe que ja me assombrara antes , mas dessa vez a história parecia ser completamente diferente, eu provavelmente poderia estar comentendo o mesmo erro novamente, e que em um segundo tudo poderia desmoronar, e eu não teria aonde me segurar. Mas eu sabia que com Damon, as coisas seriam diferentes.

Me levantei do sofá, jogando o prato na pia, e subi para o quarto, me deitei na cama, e antes que os pensamentos perigosos tomassem conta da minha mente, fechei meus olhos por alguns segundos e me recordei da noite em que eu contei a Damon que eu sabia a verdade sobre ele.

**Flashback**

_" Era nosso primeiro encontro, havíamos nos conhecido um mês antes na faculdade, porém éramos apenas bons amigos, e ao contrário de Edward, ele não tentará me afastar dele, porém fora bem claro quando dissera que eu corria riscos ao seu lado, e eu bem que sabia disso, pois na primeira que o vi, fora como se o meu mundo desabasse todo num simples segundo, era meu segundo dia de aula, eu estava sentada na carteira ao lado de Nanda, uma velha amiga de Phoenix, quando ele entrou na sala:_

_\- Bom dia queridos alunos. A voz musical soou pela sala como se fosse um choque, meus olhos voltaram-se para frente como se tivesse esperanças de que fossem Edward, mas eu sabia que não, porém o choque ao perceber que se tratava de outro vampiro, fora como a primeira vez em que eu vira Edward e sua família no refeitório, comecei a pensar que estava presa em um pesadelo sem fim, só podia ser, eu viera para Londres na esperança de esquecer Edward e todo seu mundo, e logo quando chego aqui , o destino parecia querer me sacanear._

_" O Mundo é tão grande, porque logo aqui, porque eu tinha que encontrar outro vampiro" Pensei silenciosamente, porém algo me pegara de surpresa, ao perceber que Damon sorria para mim._

_\- Talvez. Ele me respondeu sorrindo._

_Naquele mesmo momento eu pegara minhas coisas e saíra correndo da faculdade, eu não suportaria ficar na presença de outro vampiro, não agora nesse momento, eu havia me prometido que não me envolveria em nada que me recordasse ele, e que outro jeito pior do que me lembrar dele ao conviver com outro igual a ele._

_Passei algumas semanas sem comparecer a escola, ate que numa manha nublada, o que costumava ser bem raro aqui em Londres , ás vezes eu me esquecia disso, estava muito acostumada com a chuvosa Forks, ele viera falar comigo enquanto eu estacionava o carro._

_\- Oi, Bella. A voz angelical soou nos meus ouvidos me pegando de surpresa e apesar da raiva que me dominava, senti algo que há muito tempo não sentia._

_\- Oie Damon. Eu respondi seca._

_\- Acho que temos algumas coisas para conversarmos, te encontro amanhã ás 20hrs na Sug´s. Ele disse sorrindo._

_\- Hmm, acho que não, isso é um convite? Eu o indaguei_

_\- Sim, e não aceito não como resposta. Damon fora bem incisivo me encarando com seus olhos azuis como o céu._

_Eu sabia dos riscos que estava correndo, pois logo percebi que Damon não se alimentava como os Cullens, ele bebia sangue humano, mas como tudo há minha volta já estava desmoronando, eu correria qualquer risco, mas eu precisava esquecer Edward Cullen._

_E mesmo que eu quisesse ficar longe de qualquer vampiro, algo me atrairá em Damon, e então em peguei sentada no Sug´s, e por alguns instantes era como se eu estivesse tendo uma esquisita sensação de Deja vu._

_Damon sentou-se na minha frente repentinamente, e nos encaramos por alguns segundos, enquanto eu pensava que com certeza eu estava enlouquecendo, eu sabia bem porque Edward havia me deixado, e sabia que me envolver com outro vampiro, com certeza não me faria esquece-lo, e que provavelmente toda a história se repetisse, mas dessa vez eu não teria forças para lutar._

_\- Bella, então você resolveu aparecer... Damon disse sentando-se na minha frente._

_\- Sim, eu vim saber exatamente o que você quer comigo? Eu o indaguei incisiva, quanto mais distante eu permanecesse melhor seria._

_\- Gosto do seu jeito, você é direta. Damon retrucou_

_\- Então porque estamos aqui? Eu o indaguei novamente prestando atenção em sua reação, mas não houvera nenhum movimento, Damon continuou imóvel parado á minha frente, me encarando com seus olhos azuis como uma piscina, na qual eu não pretendia me afogar._

_\- Acho que você sabe exatamente o que me atraiu.. Damon disse enigmático._

_\- Você quer saber como eu sei sobre o seu segredo? Eu o indaguei_

_Ele não se pronunciou, apenas fez um leve gesto com a cabeça concordando._

_\- Eu já tive um relacionamento com um de vocês. Eu disse por fim deixando a dor voltar ao meu peito._

_\- Mas como você está viva ainda? Ele me indagou_

_\- Ele era vegetariano. Eu disse sem perceber como aquele pequeno detalhe me fizera sorrir de repente._

_\- Eca, sangue animal né? Damon indagou_

_\- Sim. Eu concordei_

_\- E você? Eu perguntei temendo a resposta_

_\- Como pode perceber, eu não me alimento de animais, mas também não mato humanos para isso, prefiro usar o banco de sangue. Ele respondeu me surpreendendo_

_\- Mas dizem que a caça é a parte mas divertida para vocês. Eu sussurrei me recordando de James, e então sentia um frio percorrer minha espinha._

_\- Eu acho que isso serve apenas para aqueles que vivem isolados, se quiserem viver na sociedade terão de aprender a se controlarem. Damon retrucou_

_\- Entendo. Eu concordei puxando minha bolsa, mas antes que eu pudesse me levantar, num piscar de olhos, Damon estava sentado ao meu lado._

_\- Não vá. Ele pediu num tom encantador._

_\- Damon, vou ser sincera, a última coisa que desejo agora é me envolver com qualquer outro vampiro. Eu resmunguei ainda sentindo a dor em meu peito.- Gostaria que fôssemos amigos. Ele retrucou_

_\- Não sei, eu não quero me envolver em seu mundo novamente, eu sei bem como as coisas acabam, e sempre quem se machuca sou eu. Eu respondi enfática pegando a bolsa e me levantando, mas dessa vez não houve nenhuma reação da parte de Damon, ele apenas me encarou antes que eu saísse pela porta do Sug´s, eu ainda estava completamente atordoada e confusa, de todos os lugares aonde eu pretendia me esconder, porque justo aqui, porque tinha que haver outro vampiro na minha vida, não eu não queria nenhum outro que não fosse ele._

_Assim que entrei em casa, Rennee me encarou notando as lágrimas que escorriam involuntariamente pelo meu rosto, mas como sempre ela não dissera nada, talvez por pensar que eu ainda estava daquele jeito por Edward, tinha a ver com ele sim, mas principalmente com tudo o que estava voltando a acontecer, eu não queria fazer parte daquele mundo novamente, me joguei na cama, tirando apenas meu tênis, e afundei a cabeça no travesseiro, quando escutei a doce e melódica voz de Damon invadindo meu quarto:_

_\- Me desculpe, eu ainda não tinha percebido que você está sofrendo. Ele disse, me levantei instantaneamente e rodopiei o quarto a sua procura, quando dei de cara com ele sentado na minha janela me encarando._

_\- Não faça mais isso. Eu resmunguei_

_\- Oh, desculpe se te assustei. Ele disse e antes que eu pudesse reagir a sua presença, ele apareceu sentando ao lado da minha cama encostado na parede._

_\- Acho que você ainda não entendeu, eu não quero me envolver com nenhum de vocês, nunca mais. Eu voltei a dizer, mas em seus olhos havia algo diferente que me fizeram por alguns segundos reconsiderar minhas palavras._

_\- Bella eu sei exatamente pelo que está passando. Ele respondeu me surpreendendo, quer dizer como ele poderia saber._

_\- Como você poderia saber? Eu o indaguei_

_\- Talvez você entenda, mas acho que podemos conversar amanhã, você precisa descansar, Isabella. Ele sussurrou meu nome, antes de beijar minha testa com seus lábios gélidos, e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Damon havia desaparecido junto com o vento que soprava pela janela._

_Não eu com certeza estava enlouquecendo, eu simplesmente não podia me permitir entrar naquele mundo novamente, não quando eu sabia exatamente como tudo terminaria, mas alguma coisa em Damon era diferente, e eu não sei porque, mas bem lá no fundo eu desejava estar com ele._

_Eu precisava sair de Londres o mais rápido que eu podia, antes que eu me entregasse novamente e me apaixonasse por outro vampiro, antes que a história se repetisse, antes que o deja vu torna-se realidade._

_Naquela manhã mesmo eu arrumei todas as minhas malas, e não disse nada a Renne, quer dizer eu sequer sabia para onde iria, eu sabia que não podia voltar para Forks, o único lugar no qual eu me sentia segura era La Push, ainda sim eu não sabia como Jake me receberia depois de tanto tempo, como ele reagiria a minha presença, e se sua namorada iria aceitar o fato de que sua antiga paixão, buscasse abrigo em sua casa._

_Mas eu precisava arriscar, eu não podia me apaixonar de novo, dessa vez eu não suportaria se fosse abandonada outra vez._

_Entrei no carro, jogando as malas no banco de trás, mas antes que eu pudesse dar partida, me deparei com Damon parado na frente do carro, e ele me olhava incisivamente, pude sentir o medo percorrer meu corpo, eu não sabia exatamente o que ele pretendia, mas antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer reação, ele simplesmente se aproximou abrindo a porta do carro, e me puxou pela mão, quando ele me tocou foi como se Edward me tocasse novamente, eu jurava até ter ouvido sua voz sussurrar em meus ouvidos._

_\- Bella, acho que você não precisa fugir assim. Damon disse me fitando_

_\- Mas eu não posso ficar, não vou me permitir. Eu resmunguei - Bella, se você não me quer por perto, bastava apenas dizer, eu prometo lhe deixar em paz, mesmo que eu queira saber mais sobre você. Damon disse num tom respeitoso._

_\- E o que você iria querer comigo? Eu o indaguei_

_\- Acredite se quiser, mas eu nunca encontrei nenhuma outra humana a qual eu pudesse sentir-me do jeito que estou. Damon dissera me surpreendendo._

_\- Damon, eu não posso. Eu sussurrei_

_\- Você não pode ou não quer? Ele perguntou e antes que eu pudesse responder lágrimas inundaram meu rosto._

_\- Por que chora? Ele perguntou se aproximando demais._

_Desde de que eu deixara Forks, eu não havia voltado a estar tão perto de ninguém do jeito que estava agora, nossos rostos se esbarraram, e seu toque suave e gélido, fez com que todo meu corpo se arrepiasse, tentei me recompor, mas eu sequer conseguia pensar direito perto dele._

_\- Eu simplesmente não quero me machucar de novo, e eu sei exatamente como tudo vai terminar, você vai querer me proteger mais do que tudo, e então vai chegar a conclusão de que o melhor para mim, é que eu fique o mais longe possível de você, quero dizer do seu mundo, de tudo que possa me pôr em perigo. Eu cuspi tudo que estava entalado na garganta desde daquela noite na clareira, apenas não fora para a pessoa que eu desejava._

_\- Ele realmente te machucou muito né? Damon me indagou_

_\- Sim...Fora tudo que eu consegui dizer antes de apagar por causa da dor que rasgara meu peito novamente._

_Acordei no meu quarto, depois de alguns minutos meus olhos se abriram, hesitantes e sob a luz fraca, pude ver um lampejo, até que seu rosto angelical e perfeito surgiram na minha frente, por alguns segundos eu podia jurar que havia visto Edward, mas então aos poucos percebi que era Damon me encarando respiração frenética fora se acalmando, e ele se aproximou, me sentei na cama reconstando minha cabeça em seu ombro, ele me abraçou e passou a mão sobre os meus cabelos._

_\- Tudo bem... Ele disse calmamente._

_\- Eu apaguei? Eu o indaguei_

_\- Sim. Ele concordou_

_Nós ficamos ali sentados durante algum tempo, sem dizer mais nada, quando senti que estava finalmente voltando a mim, me indaguei o que eu estava fazendo, eu havia lutado tanto, eu havia prometido a mim mesma que nunca mais me envolveria com nenhum vampiro, mas eu simplesmente estava fascinada por Damon, fora mais rápido do que eu pude evitar._

_\- Acho que temos algumas coisas para conversarmos, Damon disse enfático._

_\- Sim. Eu concordei sorrindo para ele._

_\- Acho que eu ainda não te disse porque eu tenho tanta aversão a vampiros, quero dizer não te contei a história respondi enquanto ele me encarava esperando que eu falasse._

_" Eu morava em Forks algum tempo atrás, e então eu os conheci no primeiro dia de aula, como era de se esperar fiquei impressionada com a beleza de vocês, mas ele fora rude comigo desde do primeiro momento, depois que passamos a ser parceiros de biologia, ele passou a me tratar um pouco melhor, mas ainda assim eu não entendia porque ele me odiava tanto, até o dia em que ele simplesmente desistiu, e antes que pudéssemos perceber estávamos completamente apaixonados, não demorou muito para que os perigos começassem a nos cercar, primeiro eu fui caçada por um rastreador, depois tivemos que encarar a realeza Vampírica, e então depois de tudo isso, um simples e idiota acidente pois tudo a perder, eu me cortei num papel, e o irmão mais novo dele tentou me atacar._

_E então ele resolveu que o melhor para mim era que eu simplesmente não fizesse mais parte do mundo dele, e então ele foi embora._

_Eu sabia que era para me proteger, mas ainda assim eu acreditei em todas as palavras que ele dissera ." Será simplesmente como se eu não houvesse existido"..._

_\- Como assim ele enlouqueceu, jamais poderia ser como se ele não houvesse existido, entrado na minha vida, e tomado meu coração."_

_E antes que eu percebesse estava novamente imersa em lágrimas, e chegava a soluçar, Damon passou os braços a minha volta, me puxando para mais perto, e sussurrou com sua voz angelical em meus ouvidos:_

_" Eu sempre existirei para você"... e então nossos lábios se tocaram, o choque em meu corpo fora arrasador, e por mais que eu não quisesse, meus pensamentos por alguns segundos viajaram até o passado._

_\- Bella eu entendo o que ele fez, e posso te dizer que ele se arrependera disso por toda a eternidade. Damon disse num tom triste._

_\- Eu ainda não entendi porque você o compreende? Eu o indaguei curiosa e o encarei com medo de que ele houvesse feito a mesma coisa que Edward._

_\- Não, Bella, eu não abandonei ninguém, porque já era tarde demais para isso. Ele sussurrou enquanto lágrimas de sangue começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto._

_\- Como assim? Eu o indaguei_

_\- Eu digo que compreendo o que ele fez, porque eu quase cheguei a fazer o mesmo, pensando que era o certo, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa,tudo desmoronou Ele sussurrou_

_\- O que aconteceu? Perguntei_

_\- Ela morreu...Ele disse entre as lágrimas de sangue que manchavam seu rosto tão angelical._

_\- Como, quer dizer eu sinto muito, Eu tentei conter minha curiosidade_

_\- Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, quer dizer eu cheguei a partir, mas um dia depois ela estava morta, simplesmente se aproveitaram da minha ausência. Ele respondeu_

_\- Quem? Eu perguntei_

_\- Meu irmão, Stefan. Ele disse entre dentes deixando a raiva e ódio que sentia transparecerem._

_\- Oh, eu realmente sinto muito, mas tudo que te peço é que se vamos nos envolver não me abandone. Eu pedi._

_\- Não eu não farei isto. Ele prometeu._

_\- Assim espero. Foram minhas últimas palavras antes de resolver me entregar por completo para Damon._

_Já haviam se passado exatos 6anos que estávamos juntos, e ainda não havíamos enfrentado nenhum problema, ou aquilo tudo estava muito bom para ser verdade, ou finalmente eu havia me recuperado e encontrado um vampiro disposto a se arriscar para ficar comigo."_

Damon havia feito o pedido há dois ano atrás, ainda estávamos atolados com os preparativos, mas finalmente a data estava chegando, faltava apenas um mês para o nosso casamento, por isso quando Damon mencionou que eu devia vir a Forks informar meu pai, todos os meus sentimentos enlouqueceram, eu havia deixado Forks para trás há muito, e meu medo era de que ao voltar para cá, todas as lembranças pudessem me puxar novamente para o buraco escuro e frio do qual eu havia saído.


End file.
